


Bad Day

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Poor Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Cas had a bad day.

It happens to everyone, but this day was especially bad. 

He woke up at 7. Perfect start to a bad day, especially during summer. Then he rolled over and there was no Dean beside him, and that's not good either. 

Cas then went into the kitchen to get something for breakfast, and saw a note on the refrigerator. 

Cas,   
Me and Sam went on a hunt. Supposed leprechauns. We'll be back by tomorrow, probably sooner; we'll more than likely be back tonight. It's not far. Take care of yourself.  
-Dean 

Not even a 'love, Dean'. Whatever. Cas got out a protein bar and nibbled at it as he sat at the kitchen table and read for a while. 

He moved to the couch after a few minutes, pulled a blanket around himself, and read a while longer, until lunch time. 

He stood from the couch, and of course, he tripped over the blanket and fell on the floor. Cas spouted some quite colorful language as his knee banged against the coffee table; Dean would be proud. 

He stood and went to get lunch. Cas decided to try to make pizza rolls in the oven like Dean had shown him before. 

He burned them; that's just how his day is going. 

Cas decided, enough is enough, he's going to go watch some Doctor Who. 

Dean had been talking about this show, how Cas needed to watch it as soon as possible because 'it's technically a classic now'. 

Cas had rolled his eyes at that; fifty years doesn't make something a classic. And it's not like they're going to be watching any from earlier than 2005, so that argument is invalid. 

They still watched it, and Cas is hooked. They're on season 7 now, and Cas is kinda scared to finish because the next episode isn't until November, then who knows after that. 

Cas got Sam's laptop from the table and pulled up Netflix like Sam had shown him, clicked until he got to the next episode of Doctor Who. 

The Angels Take Manhattan, sounds interesting. 

Forty five minutes later, Cas is trying not to cry and/or smash the laptop. He carefully sets it away from himself on the couch and curls up, pulling the blanket over his head. It's almost one thirty, only a few hours until Dean gets back. 

Hopefully.

Cas laid there for a while, thinking about the episode (angels? Really?), then he sat up and picked back up the laptop. He clicked on the next episode and hoped it won't hurt as much as that last one did. 

It didn't, luckily. 

He watched Doctor Who until he finished the season, and looked up at the clock. Dinner time. Cas stood up off the couch, stretched his muscles a little, then walked to the kitchen. Cas made a sandwich and sat up on the counter, swinging his legs a little. His head hurt, he probably shouldn't have watched so many episodes. Cas finished his sandwich right as he heard the impala pull up. 

"Cas?" Dean called from the door, and Cas jumped off the counter to greet him. He grinned and pulled Dean in a hug, burying his face in the other's shoulder. 

"Dean... I missed you," Cas whispered and held him tight. "How'd the hunt go?" he hummed. 

"Good, you look exhausted," Dean remarked and pulled away, lacing their fingers together and pulling Cas towards their bedroom. "Let's get some sleep," he said kindly, and closed the door behind him. They both stripped to their boxers and brushed their teeth, slipping into the bed and snuggling close to each other in the dark room. 

"Goodnight Cas," Dean breathed into his hair. 

"Night Dean," Cas replied, already half asleep. 

Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
